Wish
by foxy-comic-death
Summary: A group of friends are beginning to grow apart.Things plague the friendship of the once playful pranksters.Will they still somehow manage to stay friends in the end? Or will the end of high school be the end of their friendship? Yaoi,shounen ai
1. A Regular Day

Wish

"A Regular Day"

Leon-17 _codename _Squally Squirrel

Cloud-17 _codename _Airhead

Sephiroth-17 _codename _One Wing

Ansem-18 _codename _Shadow Heart

Riku-15 _codename _The Outsider

Sora-14 _codename _Baby Blue Eyes

Cid- 23 _codename _Get High

Kairi-14

Yuffie-16

Aerith-18

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Another thing I decided to throw into this damn fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leon's POV**

He let his hand slip through my black jeans. His hand began groping me. It was like heaven. I moaned pleadingly. I needed him. He began whispering something in my ear. I couldn't make out a word. It didn't matter though. His hand began grope harder. I sighed loudly. He began kissing my neck and his other hand began feeling my chest. This was too good. He then began undoing my pants when…

"Leon! Time for school!" cried my little brother from outside of my room.

"Sora it's barley…" I looked at my clock. "Oh, shit it's 8:00! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I tried, but you were too late having a 'pleasant' dream to wake up!" Sora yelled from the hall.

"Shit." this was the fourth time he's caught me having a "pleasant" dream, as he calls it. I'm so lucky I don't yell names in my sleep or I'd never hear the end of it from my brother or my sisters. The whole house knows about my dreams, but not who they're about. For that I'm fortunate.

"Hurry up lazy bum! You're almost as bad as Sora!" shouted my youngest sister, Kairi.

"Can it, Red! You're no Sleeping Beauty yourself!" shouted my other sister Yuffie.

"Come on guys let's stop yelling, we might wake our neighbors. Now let's leave Leon alone so he can get ready." that was the only sane one in the family, my older sister Aerith. Thank God for her. Without her we would've, well I would have, killed them all. Except Sora, he's a good kid, but the other two are as good as dead.

" 'Bout time you got up!" Yuffie said looking over her mountain of pancakes.

" Yeah, were beginning to think that you may never wake up from your wonderful dreams!" Kairi said with a big goofy smile.

" Guys leave him alone, it's not like it's an odd thing for a guy to be having, it's perfectly natural." Aerith said writing down some last minutes notes for one of her classes.

" Then why doesn't Sora have them?" Kairi said pointing at our little brother.

" Because he probably isn't attracted to anyone. If he was then maybe." Aerith said thinking.

"Are you attracted to anyone Sora?" Yuffie said, I began praying Sora didn't say anything. If she got any information on anyone or anything, the whole world would know before the days end.

"No. And why would I tell you if I was? Just because you're older then me doesn't mean you have to know absolutely everything about me." Sora said pouting.

I adore Sora to no end. He's adorable, he's cute, he's kind, caring, pure, innocent, naive and he's 14. But he's not a lost cause, by far no. He is actually very mature, responsible, and a hell of a lot smarter then he gives off. I mean I didn't even have to give him the "talk" because he already knew everything. He reads a lot. In fact, too much. In one week he's already read about 12 books, all at least 200 pages long. At least. He's such a dweeb. I guess that's why he's my favorite sibling right next to Aerith, but the other two, I'd prefer poisoned, mangled, decapitated, fried, and served to a tank of piranhas. I've been planning it for months; all I need is an axe and a tank of piranhas. Oh, and of course a video camera to catch every beautiful moment.

I accidentally laughed out loud from my evil thoughts, of course making everyone look at me.

"Just remembered a stupid joke my P.E. teacher Cid told us about gay guys and track." I quickly covered up.

"Oh, ok. 'Cause that laugh was kinda scary." Yuffie said a little nervous.

"Let's get going before we get to school late! Selphie was going to show me her pictures from when she went on vacation to Destiny Island!" Kairi said jumping up and down.

"Ok." I sighed.

"Hey Leon!" shouted a voice I could recognize blind folded in the dark with a million Yuffies and Kairis shouting into a echo prone cave. My best friend Cloud. He and I have known each other since we were 5. We've done shit and a half together. He's my partner in crime, my sidekick and my right hand man when it comes to about everything. Including my plot to destroy my sisters. He's trying to supply the piranha tank. He's my most trusted friend and my most reliable.

"What's with the recent lateness? We haven't had time to harass the pansy yell leaders anymore!" Cloud said. We don't have problems with gay guys, or metro guys, or sissy guys, but the yell leaders, a.k.a. the male cheerleaders, started harassing us first. They called Cloud and I lovers and a lot of other really embarrassing things. So we began series of pranks and harassing schedules to get back at them. So far 3 out of 5 yell leaders have ceased taunting, I believe they're finally getting the picture.

"Yeah, I know. I've just been…having a really good night's sleep lately." I stumbled on what to say. I did not want my best friend to know about my dreams. It's just one of those thing that stay in the house, unless you're Yuffie and the whole world just has to know everything. She's training to be a journalist.

"Riku!" Sora yelled and ran up to his life long friend, who's brothers Sephiroth and Ansem are part of my…I guess it's kind of a gang. Yeah, our gang that consist of Cloud, Sephiroth, Ansem, Riku, Sora, and myself. We basically love to torture teachers, administrators and students that just don't know who they're messing with. Now all we have to do is wait for the last member of our gang. The best teacher in the world, Cid. Believe it or not everything we do, he helps us with. Everything from planting several water balloons strategically in the football field so that as soon as the football players step on the field it hits every single one of them, to leaving threatening letters inside of corrupt teachers mailboxes. He's the best teacher in the world. He also supplies us inside information on extracurricular information and staff information, so that we can begin planning several devious acts all at once. And as always our minion, Riku, will record the whole thing. Riku is both cunning and sneaky. So it works to our advantage, also since we always know where he is, most likely with Sora, we can always get a hold of him to do it for us.

Sora is the best brother ever, since he's cute and innocent, he's the last person you could ever think of being part of a fiendish plot to screw you over. So we usually send him in to set the bait or something of the sort, usually distracting or using cuteness to get something out of whomever we're messing with. And because they can never imagine such sweetness involved, he's scar free. Who says cute things suck? We seem to use the cuteness as an advantage. Just like guys buying puppies and kitties to pick up chicks. It works the same way. Kind of. To think he's Kairi's twin. How they were possibly born the same day is beyond me.

Anyway, since Cid's on our side, he always has our back when we're in trouble. Basically we're set for life, or until we graduate. Sora and Riku still got a few years till they graduate, Ansem is graduating this year, and Cloud, Sephiroth and I will graduate next year. So we've still got this year and next year to perfect Sora and Riku's skills, soon they will be the Kings of Cruelty. Well something like that, at least. We don't want them to be like serial killers or something. We just want them to be like thieves, jokers, and stuff like that. Pranksters.

"Ah here you are! Cigarette break?" Ansem said sardonically to Cid.

"There breaks for those? Shoulda' told me sooner! I've been takin' a smoke every 2 minutes. You could get me into trouble." Cid said mock surprise.

"Hehe. So what's the plan for today? I've got my video camera set, and I'm ready to sneak into anything right now, I've had three cups of coffee this morning courtesy of Sephiroth." Riku said, obviously a little buzzed from the caffeine.

"I was thinking of messing with Ms. Lockheart today. She's been a little too friendly with a few students and I was planning on getting her fired, sound good?" I said with a cheek grin.

"Perfect, she's been pissing me off lately and I think it is about time someone got her ass fired. She's been pulling that shit for years now." Cid said in approval.

"Ok then let's get going, and as always…" Cloud said.

"I know, I know, I'm the bait." Sora said rolling his eyes.

"Great we have plenty of time to pull this off." Sephiroth said looking at his watch.

"Let's move out!" I said as if we were in the army.

We all got into our positions. Sephiroth was waiting by the water fountains near Ms. Lockheart's class. Ansem was sitting on the stairs by the Administrator's Offices waiting for her to sign in. Cid was taking a smoke in the front of the school waiting for her arrival. Sora was waiting in front of her classroom. Riku was in the boy's restroom getting ready to sneak through the vents to record everything. Cloud was with Sora with a headset to give Sora the single. I was making sure all went as plan. Which meant I didn't have to do anything, but give orders, sweet job huh? We were all supplied with sophisticated "spy ware". We are that dedicated with our employments.

"Get High to Squally Squirrel the slut has laid, I repeat the slut has laid." Cid said through one of our communicators.

"Shadow Heart to Squally Squirrel the slut has reached checkpoint A, Shadow Heart out." Ansem stated through his communicator.

"One Wing to Squally Squirrel the slut has reached checkpoint B, checkpoint B." Sephiroth said.

"Airhead to Squally Squirrel the slut has made it to the Whore House." Cloud said.  
"Squally Squirrel to The Outsider are you in position?" I said to Riku.

"The Outsider to Squally Squirrel, I'm in position."

"Squally Squirrel to Airhead, send in Baby Blue Eyes."

"That skank had no idea what was coming to her!" Riku laughed.

"Well you weren't the one she tried to molest! That had to be one of the most mortifying things you guys ever made me do!" Sora said shaking himself as if to shake of dirt.

"Well we got her fired." Ansem shrugged.

"Yeah and absolutely free of any counts of spying and things like that." Sephiroth smirked.

"All we had to do was act innocent and say we had a feeling that she was doing that stuff and we're safe." I said, proudly.

"Yeah, just glad you guys said I wasn't involved or I'd probably be booked too." Cid said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"For what?" Sora asked.

"For what? For just helping. They'll somehow find something on me to get me fired. Teacher's wouldn't trust me and trust me they've got lots of juicy little secrets." Cid said.

"So'd they try anyway to get rid of you, just so you won't spill their drama?" Sephiroth said.

"Teacher's are very corrupt these days. Most don't even care about teaching. They just got nothin' else to do, so they resort to teaching a bunch of punks." Cid said throwing his cigarette butt in a trashcan.

"Is that your excuse?" Riku said smirking.

"Yup. That and I knew I'd meet a bunch of brats that could actually create plenty of rich mischief." Cid said with a grin.

"Yeah we seem to fit that description, minus the brat part. We're more like…delinquent instigators." Cloud said.

"True. You punks actually've got a head on your shoulders. Not like those wannabe troublemakers. You will leave this school in a blaze of glory. I'm already proud of you architects of pandemonium." Cid said hugging us.

"You're not gonna uh…pull a Lockheart on us…are you?" Cloud said nervously.

"Nah, I'm not into kids."

"But you are into guys aren't you?" Ansem said mocking.

"Not into guys either, sorry Ansem, I know how badly you want to get into my pants." Cid said leaving to the Gym. Leaving Ansem fuming about how he easily fell into that one. We were spared from getting into our classes because of the cops that were interviewing us about Ms. Lockheart and we spilled names of the students who were her "favorite" students. Which of course made us less liked, but like we give a damn. They then let us leave home early because of the "trauma". Cid called Cloud's cell and said he'd meet up with us at our 'base'. Which was actually this abandoned house in one of the districts. Yes, he actually does hang out with us. He really is part of our gang, without him we would've been screwed a long time ago. Plus, he's got cash and awesome contacts that hook us up with cool gadgets and stuff.

"Hey Riku you made a copy right?" Sephiroth asked his brother.

"Of course I did, but why do you want to see it? You just want to see Sora almost getting molested don't you! Sicko!" Riku said jokingly.

"Hahaha no, but I do wonder why you made a copy. You must be the one who wants to replay it, don't you?" Sephiroth said slyly.

"No, but it's awesome blackmail." Riku said grinning at Sora.

"Why would you need to blackmail me? You do know I'd probably do anything you ask anyway, right?" Sora said defensively.

"Oooo he got you there!" Sephiroth said teasingly.

"How's about we all say we want to see Sora get molested and watch the damn tape." Ansem said snatching the tape from Riku's backpack and putting it into a VCR.

_"Umm…excuse me Ms. Lockheart. I was wondering how my brother, Leon, is doing in your class. I'm real worried about his grades. I really want him to pass Biology." Sora said making an adorable pout._

_" Well sweetie, if you want your brother to pass, tell him to come in and I can probably help him fix his grade." She said sweetly._

_"But my brother doesn't like going to tutoring or anything like that. He _is_ failing isn't he? Ooh, mom and dad will be so angry! I wish I could do something to help raise his grade! Poor Leon!" Sora then began to cry. _

_"Oh poor baby. Maybe there is something you can do," she said wrapping her arm around Sora._

_"Yeah? What? I'll do anything for my brother!" Sora said giving a big cute smile._

_"Anything? Well then, how's this?" She said and kissed Sora, to which he pushed her._

_"What are you dong?" he said making a terrified face._

_"You said you'd do anything for your brother. You want him to pass don't you?" She said sitting on her desk._

_"Yeah, but not that!"_

_"Too bad. Sleeping with me is the only way he'd ever pass. Others have done it. So it's not all that bad, if they pass." She said and got off her desk and walked toward Sora. He then began to back up against the wall. _

_"Uhh…HELP!" Sora yelled. Cloud ran in and pushed her away from Sora and grabbed him and they took off. _

"What a freaking actress!" said a voice from the door.

"Cid! What about the punk-ass kids you're forced to teach?" Riku said.

"I told the bastards in the office I had a Drug Check." Cid shrugged and pulled out a new pack of cigarettes.

"Man Sora. I never get tired of seeing you work your acting magic." Sephiroth said messing up Sora's hair more.

"Fuck yeah. You are even more convincing then my ex-girlfriend was in bed." Cid said chuckling.

"We really don't want to know about your sex-life." I said.

"When you started crying, that was such a convincing performance, I actually thought you cared about Leon's grades." Ansem said smiling. I looked at Riku who was shooting daggers at Ansem. Wait; was he jealous that Ansem was complementing Sora? This might get interesting better see what happens if I add fuel to the flame.

"Hey Ansem wasn't it cool when Sora was acting all scared?"

"Yeah! He was so cute backing up against the wall. His eyes were so gorgeous and full of fear. He was so luscious." He said in an almost flirtatious manner. Ok? Should I be freaked out that one of my OLDER friends might have a thing for my LITTLE brother? I quickly looked at Riku who looked like he was gonna slaughter Ansem, why hasn't anyone noticed Riku obviously has a thing for Sora? Or did they and I'm just oblivious? He looked like he was going to beat the living hell out of Ansem. Seriously, I have never _ever _seen Riku look this hostile. I've seen him angry, I've seen him furious, but I have never seen him this violent looking. He must really like Sora. Why not add more fuel? This might turn out to be entertaining.

"Wasn't he so adorable when he said he'd do anything for me?"

"Oh yes! His lips became all pouty and his eyes went all puppy dog, I wish I could of held him! He was so deliciously flawless." His eyes slitting a little. Then, POUNCE!

"Would you stop saying shit like that about Sora?" Riku yelled at Ansem while on top of him grabbing him by the collar.

"It's not my fault he's so appealing!" Then Riku punched him. I looked at Sora, who by the way he looked it looked like it wasn't a big deal. Did they fight over him all the time? Or did he just not care? Am I really that unaware?

Then things really started to pick up. Ansem pushed Riku really hard off of him and punched Riku on the stomach. Then Riku collapsed to the floor holding his stomach, but then Riku tackled Ansem onto a wall. Riku then kneed Ansem in the groin. Ansem fell to the floor, but then tripped Riku. He then pinned Riku down and was about to punch him real hard when. Sora pushed Ansem hard.

"Knock it off! I hate it when you two fight! Riku come on let's go," he said softly to Riku. Did they have something going on between them? Riku shot a death glare at Ansem and followed Sora.

"I almost pissed my pants. What the fuck just happened?" Cid said his face in shock, ash from his cigarette falling on his pants.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Ansem got all worked up over a lil' boy. Not good. Bad Ansem." Sephiroth taunted in a baby voice.

"Can it! It's between Riku and me!" Ansem shouted and took off.

"Do not tell me our little group is gonna break up because your little brother and big brother happen to like the same person, who might I remind you is 14, a guy, and Leon's little brother. See keyword: LITTLE." Cid said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Come on it's Ansem. Twisted, cruel, and all around screwed up. The law and sanity have nothing to do with him. Riku well I actually think he's had a thing for Sora for years and you know how clingy, possessive, and passionate he is. Ansem was bound to torment Riku." Sephiroth said shrugging and snatched Cid's cigarette and took a drag.

"So you all have noticed? Was I the only one who didn't notice!" I said.

"Wait let me think…yeah you're the only one." Cloud said laughing.

"And does Ansem actually think I'd let him do anything with or to my brother? Does he even know how protective I am of the runt? Riku no problem cause he and Sora are like freakin' lovers anyway, and if they are more power to them for not letting anyone in our house know, but Ansem? I know how sick he is but…that's just sick!" I shouted.

"Down Simba!" Cloud said pulling me into a sitting position, because I was getting worked up.

"You're the one who brought this on." Sephiroth said passing the cigarette back to Cid.

"What?" I asked in mock offense. Sora's not the only one the group who can act.

"Well yeah, I mean, it's obvious you wanted to see how worked up Riku would get, well look at the result. I'm probably gonna have to play Mr. Mom cause our parents decided to take off! And I'm apparently the only level headed one in that house right now, unless…" he smiled at me. He then began crawling toward me.

"What?" I asked when he was practically on me.

"You do know how much I respect you right?" he said trying to give a baby face. "Well I really do, and I know how responsible you are, and I have been very loyal to you for years all ready, and…"

"What!"

"Could Riku stay with you for a few weeks! I mean he already practically lives with you. Why not make it permanent for a while? I mean, hell! Sora would be real happy and I'm sure Riku would be too!"

"You do know Kairi likes him right?" Cloud said pulling Sephiroth by the collar to pull him off of me.

"She does?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yeah." Cloud said.

"Well sucks for her he's gay." Sephiroth shrugged.

"Wait am I the only one who likes chicks here?" Cid said standing up.

"No." Cloud and I answered.

"Good then I'm not only the straight one." Cid said sitting back down.

"Who said anything about straight? You asked if any of us liked chicks, not if we were straight or not." Cloud said. So he does like guys?

"What!" Cid said.

"Yes, there is a word for that. It's called bi. Learn it." Cloud said.

"What about you Leon." Sephiroth asked.

"I guess I swing both ways too, but I kinda swing one way more than the other." I answered honestly.

"Which way?" Sephiroth asked. Should I tell him? How's about I surprise them all and make my dreams a little bit more real?

I quickly grabbed the one sitting closest to me and kissed him. His eyes went wide and he loosened quickly and let me kiss him.

"Lucky FUCK!" Sephiroth shouted.

"You know since he has long hair, I can change him easily to a girl in my mind. Let me try…nope. Can one of you get a sex change so I can at least keep a little bit of my straightness?" Cid said. I broke the kiss.

"Uhhh……….wow." Cloud said obviously in shock and breath loss.

"That answer you question Seph?" I asked turning to Sephiroth.

"Yup, I also have lots of gossip to spread to Ansem when I get home. Damnit if only Riku left his camera!" Sephiroth cried. "That was like one of the hottest things I have seen, in years!"

"You don't get much action do you?" Cid said lighting another cigarette and handing it to Sephiroth who took a drag and handed it back to Cid.

"I get too much action is the problem nothing is hot to me anymore, but that, that was a wet dream come true."

"You have wet dreams about Leon and Me?" Cloud shouted. I now felt weird. I mean who wouldn't? A friend having wet dreams about you is just plain creepy.

"Of course, any bi or gay man that have seen you or met you has had one. Maybe even a few chicks." Sephiroth said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Too much info didn't wanna know that." Cid said producing a beer bottle from his teacher's bag.

"I bet you guys have wet dreams about each other." Sephiroth said snatching Cid's beer away and taking a gulp.

"What makes you so sure?" Cloud said his face a fierce pink.

"Don't think I don't notice how you guys look at each other. I bet you guys would fuck like rabbits in heat, if you guys had enough balls to tell each other how you feel about the other." Sephiroth said handing Cid back his beer.

That had to be one of the most kindest things he has ever said. I know it sounded fucked up, but believe it or not, he said it with heart. I actually think that silver haired, goth-rocker; freak wants Cloud and me to be together. Plus he actually noticed how I feel about Cloud. I'm not sure he feels the same way, but he sure doesn't hate me, I'm positive about that much. I mean he let me kiss him. Which by the way, made me feel like I had fell into a blissful paradise. Seriously, I really, really have feelings for Cloud. I have for probably 5 years. Yes, I have realized, not began, that I had feelings for Cloud since I was 13. Notice, I realized I had feelings for him. I actually think I've always thought of him as more than a friend even before that, but I was 13 when I let myself comprehend how I felt for him. Damn I'm miserable. 5 years not saying a word. Just the fact that it's been 5 years is pathetic. You'd actually think I would have said something sooner, but no. I actually waited 5 years before I actually made something that was remotely a come on. It still wasn't such a hint though. It was just…extraordinary.

"Well…uh…just to break this tense atmosphere that was created out of the obvious fact that Cloud and Leon want to fuck each other senseless, you gonna let Riku kick back at your place to get away from his horrifying and menacing older sibling?" Cid said taking a long gulp of his bottle of Guinness and handed it to Sephiroth who also took a big drink.

"Yeah. I mean I actually want to see if him and Sora got a thing. Even if it might mean me walking in on them screwing or making out or something. Also I owe it to the twerp for running errands for me and stuff." I said.

"Thank you, Squally Squirrel." Sephiroth and kissed my cheek. I rolled my eyes. I mean how obvious can you be? He always hits on me. It's bleedingly apparent he wants to get into my pants! I turned to Cloud who appeared fairly betrayed. I smirked and kissed him on his cheek which made him blush and turn. Yup, he likes me well enough! I did my mental happy dance.

"What time is it?" Cid said chugging the rest of his beer.

"Umm…according to the watch I stole from one of my girlfriend's father, it's 7:53." Sephiroth said pulling out a very expensive watch.

"One of your girlfriends?" Cid said.

"Yes. I have 5 girlfriends, 3 fuck girlfriends, 5 guy fuck boyfriends, 4 boyfriends, and 6 fuck friends." Sephiroth said very precise.

"Wait that would mean…3...carry the…add the 2...23! What a slut! And that's just this year huh!" Cloud said, well shouted.

"No." Sephiroth said.

"No?" Cid said.

"No. That's just this week. I'll probably get a few more next week. I barley began picking victims, I mean lovers yesterday. Which by the way was Tuesday." Sephiroth said as if nothing.

"Shit, and I thought Lockheart was a tramp." Cid said grabbing another beer from his bag.

"What is that a freaking fridge?" Cloud asked pointing to Cid's bag.

"No. It's my teacher's pouch." Cid said opening his bottle.

"Why do you have beer in your teacher's pouch?" Cloud asked.

"It's what I use to teach."

"How do you use beer to teach?" Sephiroth asked.

"Get lots of students drunk and ask them to run around. Believe it or not they run better than most of the sober kids." Cid said laughing.

"That's illegal." Cloud said.

"I know I'm just fucking with you. I actually drink three bottles before class. So I can concentrate better." Cid said handing the bottle to Sephiroth.

"You get drunk to concentrate?" I asked.

"Trust me getting drunk is the only way to teach P.E." Cid laughed.

"Haha! That's rich!" Sephiroth said chugging more than half of the bottle.

"You are aware you're letting a minor drink and smoke right?" Cloud said pointing at Sephiroth.

"Since when do I think of you punks as minors?" Cid laughed.

"True." Cloud laughed and reached into Cid's bag and pulled out a bottle. "Care to share?" Cloud said opening the bottle and looking at me.

"Sure." we drank till about our third bottle and Cid and Sephiroth's seventh. Then we all took off. Cloud left with me and Cid and Sephiroth took off together, most likely to get even more plastered.

"Hey, Leon. Is what Seph said about us, true? That you want me?" Cloud said a little nervous.

"Depends what part. The part about us wanting to fuck each other like rabbits or the part that we won't tell each other how we feel about each other?" I asked.

"Both."

"………."

"Well?"

"………."

"You won't answer will you?"

"………."

"Why not?"

"……….."

"Please?" he begged, damn he looks so hot and cute begging!

"……….."

"Come on Leon! Since when do you keep anything from me?"

"Just shut up." I said and grabbed and kissed him passionately. He quickly kissed me back and held me. I then began letting my tongue run over his beautiful lips. He gently gave me entrance. Damn I wanted him! I then pinned him to a wall. I'm not sure if it was Cid's alcohol doing this, but what ever it was, I was thankful for this opportunity to kiss Cloud like this. We made out for what seemed like a millennia.

"So, um…does this make us…" Cloud asked nervously when we broke the kiss.

"An item? Only if you won't mind me being possessive and not letting you leave me ever, then yes."

"Ok then. We are." He then kissed my cheek.

"So what Seph said about us was true?" I asked.

"Guess so."

"How long?"

"5 years. You?"

"Same."

"That sucks. We've liked each other for the same amount of time and we barely tell the other, just because a whore happens to be smarter than we give him credit for. We're sad." Cloud laughed.

"Yeah." I said and hugged Cloud and we walked off toward my house.

When we got to my house Kairi was, as always, crying about something. Aerith was trying to calm her down and Yuffie was laughing like a banshee on happy pills.

"What's up?" I asked Aerith.

"Oh, Leon! Thank God your home!" Aerith said and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked looking at the crying red head and uproarious brunet.

"Kairi and me walked in on Sora and Riku making out! They were practically swallowing each other! I could have sworn Riku had his hand down Sora's pants!" Yuffie cried out, of course, making Kairi cry more.

"Well she's gonna have to suck it up. Riku's gonna be staying here for a few weeks, on the count of Ansem wanting to kill him, literally." I said.

"Really!" Yuffie said excited.

"Yup." I said .

"So Riku really is with Sora?" Aerith asked kindly.

"Pretty sure so. Sora was the reason Ansem and Riku were fighting in the first place." Cloud said shrugging.

"Really? What happened?" Aerith asked.

"Well we were looking at a video of Sora acting. Ansem began giving Sora lot's of…compliments, I guess that's a decent word to use for what he was saying."

"More like come ons" I snorted.

Cloud continued smiling

"Riku got really jealous and Ansem kept on. Then Riku attacked Ansem and they started to fight. Then Sora stopped the fight and I guess they came here." Cloud replayed the whole thing, except of course the part where I made Ansem keep it up and what the video exactly was about. Isn't he wonderful?

"So they were fighting over Sora?" Yuffie asked.

"Yup." I said and grabbed Cloud's arm and led him to Sora's room.

"Sora, open up it's the guy who lives with you. Not the chicks." I said when we were in front of Sora's room.

"Uh…hi." Riku said when Sora opened the door, obviously embarrassed about getting caught.

"Hey. So…fill us in?" Cloud said smiling.

"Well…uh…" Sora said, I think that's talking right?

"Cloud and me are an item." I said.

"What! Seriously!" Sora said jumping up and down.

"Yup." Cloud said with a cute smile.

"Wow!" Riku said smiling.

"What about you two?" Cloud said, he knew what I was planning! It's like he can read my mind. I love him, duh.

"Well…yeah. We are." Riku said looking at Sora. He wasn't sure? Ok…

"How long?" I asked.

"About 7 months, right?" Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku confirmed.

"How cute!" Cloud said and hugged them.

"Question, how the hell can you live with that malicious, maniacal, perverse, vile, repugnant, repulsive, horrendous, pervert?" I asked.

"I dunno." Riku said shrugging.

"So Kairi caught you two making out?" Cloud asked.

"Uh…yeah." Sora said blushing.

"How cute!" Cloud said and hugged them again.

"Well now that all that drama is cleared up. I'm up for something to eat!" I said. So I ordered pizza, because no one was willing enough to cook tonight.

"Hey!" Ansem called us the next day at school.

"What's up?" I said.

"So you and Cloud are together?" he asked and I nodded. "About time! I was beginning to think we were going to have to lock you two up in cell just to get you two together!" Ansem said…very creepily. "And Riku's staying at your place?"

"Yeah, it was suggested by Seph. He thinks it'll be better if I took care of him for a while, until you to simmer down at least." I said.

"Oh, I see. Oh you will not believe this!" Ansem shouted suddenly.

"What?" Cloud said walking up behind me and holding me.

"You know how Sephiroth and Cid were drinking yesterday?"

"Yeah." Cloud said. Ansem began cracking up.

"Well?" I said.

"When I got home last night around 12:45, Cid and laugh Cid and laugh laugh"

"What!"

"Let's just say neither of them will show up today and probably won't be able to walk for a while." Ansem sputtered and laughed loud.

"What's his problem?" Riku said looking at his big brother and holding Sora by his waist.

"Uh…from what I understand…Cid and Sephiroth fucked, and Ansem was witness, or at least saw something."

"Wait, but Cid's not gay." Sora said.

"Alcohol does wonderful things to people. It actually got my parents out of the house!" Cloud said smiling.

"So you're home alone?" I asked my boyfriend.

"No. Vincent comes by sometimes." he said, but I cringed at that name. Vincent. He's been trying to take Cloud away from me for the longest time. Even if we weren't together at the time, he still has been trying to break up what we formed. That bastard.

Cloud noticed my slight change in mood and hugged me. "Don't worry. He can never take me away from you. You and I will be together always. Even when we're six feet under ground." then he kissed me gently.

"And you say I'm creepy." Ansem said and rolled his eyes.

"There's a difference between creepy and morbid." said a slightly gruff voice behind us.

"Cid? Whoa you look like shit!" Riku said eyes wide.

"No shit punk! I'm trying to stay as crappy looking as humanly possible, so the bastards in the office can tell me to go home. Shit I'm so fucking hung over! Cloud I know you have aspirins, give me one." Cid said holding out his hand.

"You shouldn't have drunken so much!" Cloud said and handed him some aspirins. Cid flung them in his mouth and swallowed.

"So what was it like fucking my brother senseless?" Ansem said maliciously. Cid choked on absolutely nothing and looked at Ansem coldly.

"Shut the fuck up about that you little shit!" Cid said in a very pissed off voice.

"I'm not the one who fucked him." Ansem said superiorly.

"I was drunk, he was drunk, we both were drunk! I can't even remember half the shit that went on!" Cid yelled.

"Cool it Cid." I said holding Cid's shoulder.

"Yeah it's not Ansem's fault he's an ass." Riku said as if Ansem wasn't even there. Then Cloud's cell phone rang, with a Rebel Yell-Billy Idol ringer. Which meant Sephiroth was calling. The ringer that Cloud gave me was Behind Blue Eyes-Limp Bizkit, Riku The Outsider- A Perfect Circle, Sora has Float On- Modest Mouse, Cid has She Fuckin' Hates Me- Puddle of Mudd, Ansem has Bat Country- Avenged Sevenfold, but the song fit him and Cloud's family had Just Like You by Three Days Grace.

"Hello?" Cloud said into his phone.

"-"

"I know."

"-"

"Ansem couldn't help, but blab."

"-"

"I know. Cid's royally freaked by it too."

"-"

"Yeah he is, wanna talk to him?"

"-"

"Ok. So what are you gonna do?"

"-"

"Well hope you two work it out cause we are all really weirded about this whole thing."

"-"

"Ok call me back later. Bye"

"-"

Then he hung up.

"Well?" Ansem said.

"None of your business."

"He's by brother." Ansem said.

"We spoke on my phone." Cloud retorted.

"We're blood."

"My phone bill."

"He's family."

"He called on my cell."

"He wants to fuck your boyfriend."

"To late he already slept with Cid. No offense Cid." Cloud said.

"None taken. Just try not to talk about it too loud. Don't wanna attract the wrong sort of attention. Especially when they know I hang around you punks, but why the slutty one! Why did I have to get wasted and screw him? And worst yet let him fuck me!" he yelled loud enough so only we heard him.

"You know you liked it." Ansem said smugly.

"Never said I didn't and never said I did. Well I'm not taking anymore shit, I'm gonna leave. Ansem's pissing me off, Riku don't know how you or…your brother do it. Later." he said and walked off. More like limped off. He was limping. Damn they must have banged hard. No! Do not want to think of Sephiroth and Cid screwing! No! NO! NO!

"Uh…okay now that very awkward information is out in the open, I just feel like saying a couple of things about alcohol to you two little punks. One, alcohol is never necessary, two people only drown themselves in alcohol when there's something they want to forget, three never drink it when there's lot of people around, four alcohol has a tendency to bring out inner thoughts and feelings, and five I'll never let you two drink so there really is no point in me explaining it to you two." I said and Sora and Riku pouted simultaneously.

"So from what I understand about what you told us, Cid probably _wanted_ to fuck Seph?" Riku asked.

"More than likely I think we were beginning to really screw with his orientation and Seph's a slut so it was like a ready offer." I said.

"True." Sora said thinking about it.

"Well I'm off, so long little brother." Ansem said spitefully.

"Later Asshole." Riku said with equal spite.

"How you all are related is beyond me. All of you guys are so different. Ansem's fucking evil hardcore, Sephiroth's a slut and a hidden brain child, and you're protective and sorta clingy." Cloud said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I guess cause we were all raised differently. Ansem was raised by our equally asshole dad, I was raised by our defensive mom, and Seph was raised by our skanky aunt. It was bound to happen. Also we weren't actually 'raised' so to speak. We just were with them most of the time when they actually were there. Other than that we just kinda got stuck with them. Ansem wanted attention from our dad, and well since our dad's an ass, he never gave Ansem that attention he wanted and Ansem just became psychotic. I wanted my mom cause I personally thought she was a kind, caring mom for some reason and I thought by being defensive she'd pay attention to me, well she did, sometimes. Seph wanted attention from anyone, he's the middle child so he kind of got the least attention. He got influenced by our slutty aunt and started to sleep around to satisfy his need for attention that he just wasn't getting. So yeah we all winded screwed up in some way or another." Riku said hugging Sora tight.

"You're not screwed up. I think it's cute that you're protective and clingy to me. Makes me feel safe." Sora said with a big smile and kissed Riku on his cheek.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Cloud squealed and hugged them tight. "Awww! You guys are the cutest thing I have ever seen! I'm gonna hug you and squeeze you guys till your little freshman brains pop out!"

"Down babe. I don't want to be a witness to murder. I don't think my mom wants to deal with court and stuff afterward." I said putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder. Who quickly let go of Sora and Riku who were gasping for air. Then Cloud practically tackled me to the ground and held me tight.

"I love you Squally Squirrel!" he said and kissed me lovingly.

"Awww!" Sora and Riku said at the same time. Of course teasingly.

"You're just jealous cause I got a blonde!" I said and Cloud laughed.

"Yes blondes are so much better in bed." said a voice flirtatiously behind us.

"Oh it's you I thought is was our MIA slut friend. Not a boyfriend stealing freak that stalks my boyfriend and bothers him at random hours of night and am planning on forming a restraining order against soon. Did I mention that he's my boyfriend now?" I said when I saw who it was.

"Cloud, I never thought that you actually went for a scarred punk like him. I always thought you'd do so much better." Vincent said.

"You better can it Vincent! I will not allow you to speak that way about him! If I ever hear you say something that disrespectful about my Squally, there will be so much hell to pay! Meaning I'll sick Ansem on you and possibly kick your ass myself!" Cloud said looking extremely pissed off. 'Yeah! My boyfriend's sticking up for me! My boyfriend's sticking up for me!' I sang in my head.

"Hn. I really thought you'd do better." Vincent snorted as he turned, then something unexpected happened and it happened almost too fast. Sora grabbed Vincent by his jacket and punched Vincent so hard that he literally flew like three feet!

"You heard Cloud, stop saying shit about my brother! He must be a million times better than you, for you to be exerting yourself so much just to piss him off!" Sora spat at him. Wow. My-brother-ROCKS!

Vincent snarled and attempted to punch my brother, but Riku was too fast and lunged a fist into Vincent's abdomen. Making Vincent cough and gasp for air. "You little assholes!" he gasped.

"Man this is so sad, you're getting your ass kicked by two freshman. This will not bode well on your reputation, that is, if you have one." Riku said mockingly. Vincent just growled and walked of holding his stomach.

"Whoa. Where did that come from?" Cloud said looking at Sora and Riku.

"Well I couldn't just let that fuck worth shit talk smack about my brother, and he's trying to break you two up. No way in hell am I gonna let that happen." Sora said sheepishly.

"I did it partially for those reasons, but mostly to protect my Blue Eyes." Riku said wrapping his arms around Sora's waist.

"You think he'll tell on us?" Sora asked.

"No. He knows when not to do something. You two just proved to be threat. Like a shark it can be deadly, but when something has demonstrated to be a threat, it backs up." Cloud said smiling.

"Of course, a shark is so much more beautiful than that dead-looking freak." I said rolling my eyes. Cloud just chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Hey we still got twenty minutes before that shit bell rings, wanna go and put grasshoppers and roaches in the locker room?" Riku said extracting a box of grasshoppers and roaches from his bag.

"Sure. It's always funny to see big jock boys cry and scream over bugs, always turns a good day awesome." I said.

"How's is today a good day?" Sora asked.

"I found out that Seph and Cid fucked, funny, I got to see my little brother and his boyfriend beat up an asshole I loathe, hilarious and cool, now I get to see a bunch of jocks scream because a bunch of bugs, a riot. My day's set, now all I need is to make out with Cloud in front of the homophobes and then it's complete." I said and held Cloud close.

"What a Machiavellian plan love. I'm in." Cloud said nipping on my ear. "I think they hang out near the gym."

"What about the bugs?" Sora said picking up a big grasshopper.

"You two do that while we make out in front of the homophobes. So it's like double time torture. Also since some of the jocks are homophobes, when they run out and see us making out, they of course will be even more freaked. Double our pleasure." I said kissing Cloud's neck.

"Alright then! Let's get going!" Riku said cuddling Sora.

So naturally we had our walkie-talkies and headsets set and ready.

"Squally Squirrel to Baby Blue Eyes, are you and The Outsider in position?" I said into my system.

"Baby Blue Eyes to Squally Squirrel, The Outsider and I are in position and ready to execute operation #14-03MD." my brother replied.

"The Outsider to Squally Squirrel, are you and Airhead in position?" Riku asked.

"We are in position and ready to execute the plan." I answered.

"Airhead to company, let us begin in: 5---4---3---2---1---move out!" Cloud said and pinned me down and attacked my neck and groped me. I could have cum right there with just that touch! I grabbed him back and grabbed his ass and sucked his neck. He then pushed me more down and kissed me heatedly. I almost forgot that this was a mission. We were virtually fucking the way we were moving against each other. Our erections rubbing against the each other with so much force I had to moan and beg. I was like a kid being teased with candy and toys, and right now I wanted to play with Cloud's toys and suck on his candy. I soon began to hear sounds from around us. Gasp, disgusted sounds, sounds of approval, and lots of guys and girls whooping and hollering.

Then I heard another sound I couldn't help but shoot up and see what it was. A locker room of half naked jocks storming out screaming and trying to brush themselves off. I heard screams of: "It's the plague!", "I think I swallowed one!", "One went down my pads!", "Get it off my hair! Get it off my hair!", and a real funny one, "Gross! Gross! Gross! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!". Five dollars for a bunch of bugs, two dollars for a box to put them in, fifteen dollars for a special bag that won't kill them, seeing a bunch of jocks running around screaming because of the bug; Priceless, for everything else there's Riku's infinite amount of cash.

I then saw Sora and Riku emerge from behind the locker room and running up to us, and sitting beside us and they began to make out. Obviously to relieve themselves of the excitement of destroying many jock reputations. I know that cause I always feel the need to do it too every time I do something crazy. Then some people turned their attention to us. Cloud still on top of me with his hand down my pant and me holding the waist of his pant, and Sora and Riku in a frantic tongue fight. Somehow us practically fucking was a lot more interesting than the jocks distress cause the principal had to pull us out and into his office.

"I swear Mr. Marquis, we didn't intend on things going the way they did!" Cloud said trying to play innocent, which by the way, he didn't. He looked like he had just been fucked, sweaty, hair a mess, clothes wrinkled and practically off his body. Fuck I wish I _had _fucked him. He looks so hot when he's all disoriented.

"Even so Mr. Strife. We have to take into consideration that things of that nature are not allowed on this campus. Or any other if I am correct. I let you off easy, considering the fact that it was a first offense, but if I or anybody else catches you doing anything else of that nature, I will be forced to take drastic measures. Do I make my self clear?" Mr. Marquis said with his husky voice, pushing his ridiculously long platinum blonde hair out of his face. I maybe head over heels in love with Cloud, but I have to be entirely honest and blunt here, our principal is fucking hot! This fuck had absolutely no appearance of a damn principal. He had the attitude pretty well, but his looks reminded me of a fucking painting of Apollo, or a guy from a Playgirl Magazine. Even his voice is fucking hot. And he has such an awesome body. Yes I've seen it. We go to the same gym. It's gorgeous. Even his name is hot. Zechs Marquis. That's not even his real name, I found out from Cid that his real name is Milliardo Peacecraft. Tell me that name isn't even remotely hot! This guy was made to a fucking model not a damn principal. His parents must have really fucked him up for him to want to be a principal!

Anyway back to our present situation. "Noin get me through to the parents of Leon Squall Kisaragi, Sora Kisaragi, Riku Kadaj, and Cloud Strife." Mr. Marquis said into his phone thing. "I am letting you off, but it's still in the rules that I have to contact your parents and tell them about this so that it doesn't happen again."

"My parents are out of town." Riku said.

"And mine are too." Cloud said.

"Who knows where the hell ours are." I said rolling my eyes.

"I see. So your parents are all irresponsible, neglecting, and this might have led you to do that."

"You're assuming we did it for attention aren't you?" Riku said with a face saying "typical adult."

"I am obviously led to assume that. Do you have any adult figures that take care of you?"

"Cid." Sora blurted. I had to laugh because it's true. He does take care of us. He does more, than our shit for parents.

"Cid? As in the Physical Education teacher Cid? Cid Highwind takes care of you?" Mr. Marquis said with obvious shock written all over his face.

"Yeah. He's the only parental figure we've had in a while. He always visits us and makes us laugh he even buys us stuff and takes us all out to eat and he makes sure we don't get into trouble. He's more of a parent than out real parents are. He's the closet thing we've got to a parent." Sora said pulling some his acting that made Riku pull him onto his lap and cuddle him, which made the whole thing more convincing.

"I see. I am correct to assume that your older brothers are also part of your group?"

"Yes sir." Riku said holding Sora tight.

"I see, Noin can you call in Sephiroth Kadaj and Ansem Kadaj to my office? Oh and can you also call in Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith Kisaragi, and Kairi Kisaragi?"

"This now has nothing to do with us making out does it?" Cloud said looking at Mr. Marquis confused.

"Yes. I have reason to believe that all of you probably would be better off with different parental figures then Cid Highwind." He said opening a file cabinet and sitting down and began writing something.

"Excuse me, Mr. Marquis, but I think you were taking the whole 'a bunch of guys almost fucking' thing a little too lightly. I mean I think you are the first administrator I've ever met that doesn't give a shit about guy on guy action." I said smirking.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like it if I were too strict on you." he said smirking over his papers. I could swear my eyes popped out and my jaw hit the floor. I looked at Cloud, Sora, and Riku who were all in severe shock.

"B-Boyfriend? Wow. They actually let a gay guy be principal?" Sora sputtered.

"Yes, but of course I had to leave out that crucial detail. No matter how important it is to me." he said and kept writing.

"Who's the boyfriend?" said an almost cynical voice behind me. Wait, did I say 'almost' cynical voice? I meant utterly cynical voice behind me.

"I'll trust you all. My boyfriend is the judge."

"Your boyfriend is Treize Khushrenada?" Riku said almost dropping Sora from his lap. He would have if Sora wasn't clinging to him and he was holding Sora tight.

"Yes." he said and looked up at Ansem. "Please take a seat. Where's your other brother?"

"He's not well. He stayed home." Ansem said almost snickering.

"I see."

"You called us Mr. Marquis?" Aerith said with Yuffie and Kairi at her heels.

"Yes, please take a seat. I have just been informed that all your parents are currently not available. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir." we all said in unison.

"Good. Now that that has been confirmed. I don't want to put you all under any form of foster care, but if I don't see that you all are doing well in classes, or that certain behavior continues, I'll have to call Child Protective Services."

"What do you mean certain behavior?" Yuffie asked.

"Any behavior, particularly behavior that is asking for attention."

"Ok." Kairi said.

"Now will you ladies please wait outside? I have to discuss something with these gentlemen."

"Yes sir." Aerith said.

"Now I have to say something, I haven't done anything about since I have been principal, I should have done it along time ago, but have dismissed it. Leon, Sora, Riku, Ansem, and if Cid and Sephiroth were here they would have been addressed as well, I have seen much of your work, your pranks. From the water balloons in the field, the letters in the mailboxes, the buckets of neon paint, porn magazines in the teacher's lounge, condoms in the cheerleaders lockers, the whole Lockheart incident, the bugs in the locker room, I have seen so much of your pranks, but have dismissed them. I have dismissed them, because all the people you have done it to, have deserved every bit of it.

"I have always acted unaware when Cid has spoke to me about them, but I have actually known all along he was involved and that you all weren't innocent. I have known the whole time. I don't care if you continue them, but I can't ignore many of it. You all will eventually be caught. So I ask you boys, please try to make them a little bit more low key. If the cops got word from the faculty or the students that you all were behind them and will be tried for harassment and abuse. Do I make myself clear? I don't want you all in trouble and I have known that Cid is with you a lot, but I have never thought that you'd actually pull that Drama stuff and say that about him, it was extremely convincing. Now I also know what happened between Cid and Sephiroth, I know why neither came today. I know everything that goes on with my faculty and students. Just be sure no one else finds out, because that is far from my jurisdiction. Ok?"

"You knew this whole time?" I said in complete disbelief.

"Yes."

"Why have you let us off?" Cloud said confused.

"I don't know, I guess because you all were everything I wish I was in high school. Open, free, and with a lot of friends. Also I think I've already partially explained that."

"Well now isn't that sweet?" Ansem said.

"Don't push it. I can just as easily turn around and have you all arrested." Mr. Marquis said.

"It's understood sir." I said.

"Good, call in your sisters." he said sorting the papers he was writing on.

"Yes sir?" Aerith said entering.

"Even though you all are old enough to take care of yourselves, you all are still minors, and until I have spoken to a proper adult, I am going to have to place you all into the care of a responsible adult." he said flipping through a number thing.

"What! Are you really allowed to do that sir? I mean isn't that a little much?" Aerith said sounding aghast.

"Yes Ms. Kisaragi, I do. I think I'll place you in the care of…" then he smiled and looked up at us. I think the best person I can leave you with, is someone very rule abiding, and I know will take good care of you all, and I know your parents could not protest against." he said and picked up his phone, and without looking at a number he dialed. "Hello Trei? I need a favor, I'm taking some actions to help some students of mine."

"-"

"I need you to take care of them until their parents arrive from wherever they are."

"-"

"Yes, they just up and left."

"-"

"I know I should, but these students have enough to worry about."

"-"

"There are nine of them."

"-"

"Don't worry, they're all good kids. Well once you get basic ground with some of them they are entirely tolerable."

"-"

"I'll go and check up on them, you know I'll go to your place anyway, and one of my teachers will for sure visit them, he'll probably even take six of them off your hands for most of the time."

"-"

"They're all girls and one of them is about to graduate this year. She's a top student and has never gotten in trouble, and she's the one in charge of her household, she's very responsible, she'll help keep things in order."

"-"

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you."

"-"

"I can't say that back right now, but like wise. Good bye and thank you again." Zechs said and hung up. "Well I got off the phone with Judge Treize Khushrenada. He has agreed to take you all in until your parents have returned and I have spoken to them." Automatically we looked at each other. That explained a lot. He's dumping us on his boyfriend! I now had a million times more respect for him now, and I already had immense respect for him.

"But-" Aerith was going to say, but Sora cut her off.

"Understood Sir, but it is going to take us awhile to get all our belongings together, may we please leave early to pack our stuff? We are also going to need a ride, none of us have a car." Sora said with a big innocent smile.

"Of course, all that will be arranged. Noin can you please call my sister, and tell her if her, Lady Une, and Hilde can come over with their cars to help me with something?" he said into his little machine thing.

"Yes sir." came the reply.

"Did you know she has a thing for you?" Yuffie said to Mr. Marquis, swinging her legs back and fourth in her chair.

"Yes." he answered.

"Why don't you go out with her?" she asked.

"To be entirely honest, I can't stand her. She's to possessive, clingy, and if I were ever to be in a relationship with her I'd probably be the female and she the male. Also, my personal life shouldn't be of any concern of yours." he said. I was so close to laughing my ass off! Mostly, because I know he's gay. I turned to the others, who were also suppressing a laugh. Sora's face was buried in Riku's shoulder and was biting Riku's shirt, so he could keep himself from laughing out loud. This might turn into a very interesting development. Things in a way were getting better. Or was it just the beginning of something worse?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is it gonna get bad? Review to find out! It isfreakishly long for a chapter, but it all came out at once. So yeah.


	2. That's Why

Wish

"That's why"

**Leon-17 _codename _Squally Squirrel**

**Cloud-17 _codename _Airhead**

**Sephiroth-17 _codename _One Wing**

**Ansem-18 _codename _Shadow Heart**

**Riku-15 _codename _The Outsider**

**Sora-14 _codename _Baby Blue Eyes**

**Cid- 23 _codename _Get High**

Axel-17 _codename_ Fire Child

Roxas-15 _codename_ The Conspirator

Demyx-17 _codename_ Splashdown

Gippal-18 _codename_ Widget 

Hayner-15 _codename_ The Poser 

Seifer-16 _codename_ Disciplinarian 

Kairi-14

Yuffie-16

Aerith-18

/ Flashback Storytelling

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or Another thing I decided to throw into this damn fic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora's POV**

Wow! This was so cool! We're going to move into our principal's boyfriend's house! How cool! Moreover, he's the judge. Therefore, he can back us up and take care of us when we do something that might put us in jail, or that might give him better ways of throwing us in jail. I mean not all people with power are corrupt, but there _is_ the fact he's gay. So, he _might_ help us out. Meaning blackmail. I _know_ people can be blackmailed no matter how rule abiding they are.

Riku was holding me and then he whispered to me, 'I heard the judge has a big house with big beds." I blushed; of course, I knew what he was implying. I mean come on. You'd have to be retarded to _not_ know what he was implying. I mean _big_ beds. Hello! Perfect for jumping on! Just kidding. I'm not _that_ naïve. From what I'm guessing Riku _really_ wants to enjoy our stay there. It's practically like a vacation.

"Okay all of you are dismissed to get your belongings. Aerith, I am sure you can escort them all to the parking lot to await my sister?" Mr. Marquis said.

"Yes sir." Aerith said standing. Ansem looked mad. I bet it's because Mr. Marquis placed her in charge of us and not him. I looked at Riku who was holding me by my waist and nibbling on my sweater to keep him from laughing at his angry brother. I was frightened of Ansem. Could you blame me? He was like a serial killer! He had almost killed Riku once. How Riku could possibly laugh at him was beyond me.

I love Riku with all my heart. So, I promised him that I wouldn't call the cops or tell _anyone _the more violent stories of Ansem. Everyone knows that Ansem is a nutcase, but there's stuff that he has done that could put him into a high-security prison. Sephiroth is also frightened of Ansem, but he's clever at getting away from him. Riku on the other hand fights back. I guess that's the reason that Seph suggested to my brother if Riku would live with us. He was worried about him. It's amazing really, all the stuff that Seph doesn't let anyone know about. Even though I think he should let people see his other sides. I think it would make his so much more pleasant to be around. Still…Ansem. He is completely mad. Name a mental illness and he more than likely has it.

One thing that Ansem had done that sticks to me so much because it was one of the most frightening thing I had ever seen in my life. _One_ of the most frightening things I had ever seen in my life. It was when Riku and I were in fourth grade. So we were about ten and eleven. Riku's uncle had gotten him Seph, and Ansem a beautiful husky. It was light gray with white, and it had the lightest eyes I had ever seen. They named it Lobito because it looked like a wolf.

It became Riku's and my best friend. It took care of us and was so loyal to us. He only listened to us and only played with us. It belonged to Riku and me. Even if he was given to Riku, Seph, and Ansem. It was like a child for us. Sometimes we'd goof around and call him our 'son'. Mainly because we were the ones who raised him, fed him, bathed him, and sheltered him. So, in a way, he was our son.

Then one day about a year and a half later, Ansem began showing his envy of Lobito and us. First, he was showing his jealousy of Riku and my relationship. How we were so loyal to one another, how we never had betrayed each other, how we never did _anything _tohurt each other. We weren't even a couple back then. We never even considered the possibilities of homosexuality, or even thought about relationships, but if I were to describe how we were to each other it would definitely be confused as an item. What we had would have easily been thought out to be a couple type bond. I mean we were together almost every second of everyday, we were fiercely dedicated to each other, we trust each other with our lives, we were the others pillar whenever the other needed it, and that was only some of the stuff. Hell, even now we're like that, but of course with so much more stuff.

Anyway, Ansem was so furious because we had a tie that was so much stronger then he had with any of his friends. He was jealous that Riku had someone who cared about him more than anything. Soon though, he began showing his envy that Lobito only liked us and only us. So he decided to do something he hoped would tear us apart.

One day when I went over to Riku's house he was a little panicked. So I asked what was wrong. He said he couldn't find Lobito. So I offered to help look for our 'son'. We looked and looked and couldn't find him. It became sundown and we couldn't find him, but then we saw Ansem with Lobito in his arms and turning into an alley.

Of course, we could feel something wrong with that. So, we followed silently, not knowing what was going to happen. We looked into the alley and saw Ansem put Lobito down on the ground. Lobito was whimpering and trying to move away. Riku and me had no idea what Ansem did to our 'son'. Then we saw Ansem take something out of his jacket. A knife and bandana. He got the bandana and tied Lobito's mouth shut. Then he looked him and laughed. Not loudly, but enough for where Riku and I stood heard how cold and insane he was. I wanted to run and save Lobito because I knew what Ansem had planned, but I was frozen in fear that Ansem would do to me what he was going to do to my 'son'. Riku and I watched in silent horror as he began hacking away at our 'son'. First, at his throat. Then, the stomach. He kept on and on until ever bit of him wasn't even recognizable as a dog.

It was mortifying. Disgusting. Wrong. How he looked when he was killing him. He was smiling and laughing, even when the blood splattered on him, on his _face. _It looked like he was _enjoying _it. But there was nothing we could do. We ran to Riku's home. When we got there I threw myself at Riku and cried. He held me tight and silently cried. How could someone do something so sick? It wasn't right! When he returned to his home later at night. He asked us sickly if we knew where Lobito was. But there's nothing we could've done…there's nothing we can do. I promised Riku, and a promise I make to Riku, is a promise I will keep even after my death.

"Riku…" I whispered to Riku when we were outside.

"Yeah, Blue?" he said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you." I said. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Love you too." Riku said holding me tighter and kissing my neck. Then I heard Kairi start crying again and Yuffie laughing aloud. I sighed and chuckled. "We really gotta get her used to the idea of us being together," he said. "And the fact that I'm gay for you."

"Yeah." I said. I turned to Leon who was shaking his head and covering it with one hand and Cloud chuckling and leaning into Leon's shoulder. Ansem was fuming and sitting on a curb. Aerith was trying to calm Kairi down.

Then three cars pulled up. "We're here!" said a blonde in so much pink I thought she was a mutated flamingo in a blonde wig. Hell, even her car was pink.

"You must be Mr. Marquis sister, Relena." Aerith said. "Pleased to meet you! I'm Aerith Kisaragi."

"Hello." Relena said and looked at us. Then her bubbly expression became…well even more bubbly. "Oh my God! You guys are gay! That's so cute!" then she practically tackled Riku and me and squeezed us so hard that it made Cloud's hugs seem gentle. This chick was like a human anaconda!

"Why are we… always the ones… who get glomped by blondes!" Riku said between breaths when she let us go.

"I have no idea…" I said breathing hard. Then we heard her squeal again and jump Cloud and Leon. Who looked very shocked.

"OhmyGodyouguysarelikesocute! (1)" she said quickly and squeezed them tight.

"LikeohmygodlikeIknow, butcanyoupleasestoptryingtobreakourribs? (2)" Cloud said imitating her.

"Oh, sorry." she said and smiled and skipped off inside to look for her brother I was guessing. I kind of didn't care what she was gonna do inside. So long she wasn't here trying to hug and squeeze us until our brains popped out of our sculls.

"Is she human?" Leon said holding his ribs.

"She wasn't always a huge lover of gay couples. She used to hate them," said a lady wearing glasses walking out of one of the cars.

"Really?" Aerith asked.

"And you are?" Cloud asked politely.

"Sorry, I'm Lady Une, Treize's advisor." she said.

"And I'm Hilde Schbeiker Lady Une's gopher! Nice to meet you all." said a dark haired girl next to Lady Une that came out of the other car.

"So what did you mean she used to hate gay couples?" Leon asked.

"Well her boyfriend dumped her for his best friend, who happened to be a guy, and she got very angry. She had tried all she could to break them up, but they were so devoted to each other, it became cute. Soon she wound up becoming addicted to the entire aspect of gay couples." Lady Une said.

"Wow. That's kinda weird." Ansem said.

"Coming from you, it's very hypocritical." Cloud said. Ansem just shrugged.

"So you all are the kids that we're supposed to help move out of your homes and into Treize's huge, spacious, luxurious home?" Hilde said.

"You like his house, huh?" I said.

"Yes!" she cried and fell to her knees dramatically. "It's so beautiful!"

"Please tell me that you're normal." Riku pleaded to Lady Une.

"As far as I know, yes." Lady Une said looking stressed. I felt sorry for her. She must have to put up with those two psychos all day. I only have deal with Ansem, but I guess he counts as five psychos; considering the fact that he has schizophrenia. Another thing Riku made me swear that I wouldn't say anything about. I was so scared for Riku. He lived with a complete and total psycho! I didn't want that for him. I wanted him to live safe. So that I _know_ that he wouldn't end up dead the next day. I loved him too much.

Then we heard a scream that sounded like Noin.

"You're gay?" Noin cried.

"Looks like she found out." Riku mumbled. Ansem started to laugh loudly and Cloud was chuckling. While Leon sighed and said, "Hope this doesn't effect us."

"Wait, who did she shout was gay?" Yuffie said. Noin then ran out of the building crying and holding a box of her stuff. She ran to her car, threw her stuff in the back seat, and drove off.

"What just happened?" Hilde asked no one in particular.

"I'm guessing Relena finally blabbed about Zechs." Lady Une said removing her glasses and massaging her temples.

"Mr. Marquis is gay?" Yuffie said with widened eyes.

"Yes, but you better not say a word about it. You understand? If word gets out, he's fired, we're even more screwed and he'll have us sent to prison." Leon said sternly. It frightened me. His expression was cold. Like he would really kill Yuffie. I couldn't blame him for being so terribly serious about it though. We would wind up in jail. Mr. Marquis even told us that the stuff we have done could land us in jail. So far, Mr. Marquis has saved us. I don't think any of us would want him to be fired. Especially because of something like him being gay.

"Uh…ok." I could see in Yuffie's eyes that she was scared. Yuffie maybe drive all of us crazy, Leon more than any of us, but she had never done anything to make Leon furious at her. She knew better than to cross the line with Leon. He was a scary opponent. I think that's why we all follow him. Even Ansem and Cid listen to him. It's somewhat crazy. I'm not saying that Leon is dangerous, but he could be. So far the only ones to have seen the other side of Leon is Cloud, Riku, and my family.

It was a long time ago when I was seven. It was his tenth birthday and the only ones there were Cloud, mom, dad, Yuffie, Kairi, Aerith, Riku, and I. We were all outside in our backyard playing tag. Mom and dad had completely forgotten what day it was. They were indoors yelling at us to be quiet. They had thought it was any regular old day. When none of us quieted down mom grabbed Leon and in front of everyone she held him by the neck pushed him against the wall and slapped him repeatedly across his face. She was strangling him and slapping him. His face was becoming red from the slaps and soon pale. He would have died if Cloud hadn't pushed my mom. Then my mom looked like she had snapped out of trance. She began crying and ran inside. Cloud went to Leon and held him close to him and cried.

Then Aerith, being the only one holding in her fright and tears, suggested that he needed air. Cloud nodded and began giving him his much-needed air. In minutes, Leon gasped and was blank for several minutes. When he finally regained himself, he held Cloud and cried intensely. I had ran to Riku and held him tight and cried as well. Riku held me back and was crying too. Kairi began wailing and Yuffie stood in shock looking in the direction our mother had ran. Aerith was saying over and over again, "Why did she do that? How could she do that? What was wrong with her?"

Then Leon had stood up with a blank look in his eyes and said so quietly that we all almost didn't hear him, "Please go home Cloud…I don't want you to get hurt…" Cloud then stood up and told him, "No! I'd rather get hurt then see you get hurt more! You're my best friend!" Leon began to cry again and threw his arms around Cloud and clung to him. Then out of nowhere Leon pushed Cloud and walked into the house.

Soon we began to hear shouts and crashes. We all ran inside and saw Leon on the ground bleeding from his head. We then looked in the living room and saw our mother unconscious and our dad holding a broken picture frame in his hand. Our dad then said in such an acidic voice it made me tremble in complete fear, "Riku, Cloud go home, and you four carry Leon into his room and I want you all not to speak a word about this, understood?" Riku and Cloud turned to us and nodded reluctantly. Our father then smiled maliciously and said, "Good. Now go." We had all known what had happened. Leon attacked our mother, and our father knocked out Leon. From that day on our father began showing his violent side and so had our mother. We also learned what Leon would do for revenge and to defend and protect the people most important to him.

However, things changed. Mom and dad had begun leaving and not telling us to where. We began to live happier. Safer. Aerith became our mother, and Leon our protector. Without them, we would have fallen apart. I can't remember a day in which Leon and Aerith had abandoned us. Sure Leon has gotten me into tight spots, but he had never abandoned me. He's the perfect big brother.

What's funny though, is that deep down Seph could be a good brother too! He's protective in his own way. Why else would he have begged Leon let Riku stay in our house? He does care. He's just too proud and slutty to admit it. He's amazing, really. He's smart, protective, and really caring. I wish he would show his true colors. He really could be a great person. Until he realizes that, though, he's always going to be the slutty-bitch one.

One brother, like I said, I would never want is Ansem. Obvious reasons why. I can go on and on about how frightened I am of Ansem. I bet you want to know what that fight between Ansem and Riku was about, huh? Well Ansem found about Riku and me. Of course knowing what a fiercely jealous person Ansem is, he got all butt hurt about it. You see Ansem has never been with anyone. Mostly because he's scary. If only they knew how scary he really is. So the thought that his youngest brother got someone before him, drove him up the wall. He's been trying anything possible to break us up. Riku being as protective as he is wont allow it. So the whole fight was about Ansem trying to get back at Riku. I know I remained calm, but inside I was screaming for Riku not to do anything. I mean Ansem could have _killed _him.

I would never want Riku to risk himself for me. I know people think it's so romantic, but for me it's just plain frightening. I mean why would you want someone to die for you? I know plenty of girls, Kairi, that want a guy to basically be their slave, Kairi, and would be more of a bodyguard, Kairi, then a boyfriend, Kairi. I know the idea of a guy risking themselves and protecting you no matter what is a really nice thought, but wait until everyday is a huge possibility that that might happen. I don't mind him being protective, but for him to risk his life is frightening, no it's terrifying.

Anyway, back to the current situation. Yuffie, Kairi, and Aerith have just found out our oh so gorgeous principal is gay.

"Wow…now I feel awkward about that whole 'you should date Noin' thing." Yuffie said.

"Yeah." Aerith said.

"Ok, just to get this out in the open. Who here doesn't like boys!" Kairi cried. Riku was the only one who raised his hand.

"Wait, but you're with Sora." Aerith said.

"She said, 'Boys'. Sora is the only one I like, love, and worship." Riku said and kissed me.

"Aw….that's so cute!" Yuffie and Relena, who had just walked out, squealed. I blushed a lot. I mean my face glowed like a Christmas light. Sometimes Riku said the cutest things. By looking at him you'd never guess it, but he is extremely cheesy. He says some of the corniest and yet cutest things ever. In an entire week he would have made me go, 'Aw…that's so cute!' about forty-five times. I'm not kidding. Like the other day he told me I was his kryptonite. For those of you who are comic illiterate, kryptonite is the stuff that Superman, a super hero from DC Comics, is weak against. So he was calling me his weakness. It was so cute! Also another time I feel asleep at his house working on a project, and when I woke up he said I was so beautiful, and looked like the most magnificent of any angel when I slept. He's so adorable! He may look all tough, Mr. Macho, but he's the most adorable person I have ever met. Everything he says and does just makes me love him more.

I mean he said he 'worships' me. It seems really obsessed, but don't worry, he does it in a healthy manner. Meaning he just keeps a shrine of me in his locker, his room, and he has my name tattooed on his upper right shoulder. Well the tattoo thing isn't that healthy, but flattering nonetheless. He also has a chain necklace with my name, and he calls me a lot, and he always holds me, and is with me a lot. Well it sounds like a stalker thing I know, but at least he doesn't do it to the extent that he tells people not to talk to me or look at me. Yuffie used to have a boyfriend like that. He would let her talk to anyone, or look at anyone, he called her like at every minute of the day, and threatened anyone who made any form of contact with her. Leon straightened him out though.

Then Cloud's cell ringed with Seph's tune.

"Hello?" Cloud said when he answered.

"-"

"Yeah, you should get packing."

"-"

"It's crazy, I know, but it wont be all that bad. Mr. Khushrenada has a lot of room."

"-"

"Don't worry about it. Leon and I will help you out."

"-"

"I will not touch that. I don't wanna know where that stuff has been."

"-"

"Because Riku is gonna be getting his stuff and Sora's gonna help him."

"-"

"Hey be happy I offered to help you! I'm only doing it because you're not in the best of conditions to be bending, or sitting, and your 'wounds' may open if you do heavy lifting."

"-"

"I know, that was fucked up, I'm sorry."

"-"

"No. It was his decision. We had no say, but hell it could have been worse. We all could have been placed into child protective services or something."

"-"

"Well we should be getting going right now, so see ya' later."

"-"

"Alright bye." then he hung up.

"What he didn't ask for me?" Ansem said.

"No, he did say, 'Hey that was fucked up! You could have put Ansem to shame'. So I guess that counts." Cloud said.

"Let me guess, it was the part where you brought up his state?" I asked.

"Yup." Cloud said and smirked.

"So let's get going before it gets later." Une said and looked at her watch.

"From what I'm guessing we're stopping with that Sephiroth guy first?" Hilde asked.

"Yeah. He's the only one that's not here today." Leon said.

"Ok then. Let's get into groups. You four that are all lovey-dovey clingy, go with Une, because I'm scared Relena is gonna kill you, the girls with Relena, and the scary one that leaves you with me. Until, we get that other guy." Hilde stated, with a sound of regret in her voice for leaving Ansem in her care.

We all got into the cars. Une talked to Cloud and Leon and Riku and I made out in the back. It was a van so there was a lot of space. Riku was on top of me and kissing my neck. I giggled and he kept on. He then started to nibble on my neck. I couldn't help, but moan.

"Hey if you guys are doing something bad back there, be careful and not make a mess. I just cleaned it yesterday. I can care less what you're doing just don't make a mess." Une said. I blushed and Riku just laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Riku and I said in unison.

"Good." Une said. You can tell she's the kind of chick that no one messes with. The kind that once she's said something no one argues. So Riku and me decided to just cuddle in stead of doing what we were doing.

"So Ms. Une, what type of stuff do you do for Mr. Khushrenada?" I asked after a minute of dull silence.

"I just keep notes and stuff like that. I keep files of all his cases and keep his schedule in order, and yet he still finds ways around his agendas." Une laughed.

"Like?" Cloud asked.

"Well just the other day he had a lot of cases to settle and yet in between each trial he found time to meet with Zechs, and he managed to find quite a bit of time if you understand what I mean." Une said shaking her head.

"Not to sound weird, but who's the chick in their relationship? I mean both of them look masculine." I asked.

"I've been wondering that actually. I want to ask, but then remember that I work for him." Une said.

"Hehe, well maybe we can figure that out while we live with him." Riku said.

"How long have all of you known each other?" Une asked us.

"Well Sora's my little brother, and I've known Cloud since pre-school." Leon said.

"And I've known Riku since daycare. So I guess since we were toddlers." I said.

"Wow, that's so cute. You all have known each other for a long time, and those other two guys are your brothers right?" Une asked Riku.

"Yeah, you can tell when you see us all together. Our hair all are the same exact color, except Seph brushes his a lot. I guess you can say he's a lot better groomed than Ansem and me." Riku said.

"And those girls are you guys sisters right?" Une asked Leon and me.

"Yeah." Leon answered.

"You all look different." Une said.

"It's because we got characteristics from both sides of our parents families. Kairi got red hair our mom's mom, Yuffie got black hair from my dad's mom's mom, and Aerith, Leon, and me got our mom's hair." I said.

"And our eye colors all come from our dad's family." Leon added.

"Wow. How strange. For a while I thought that those two girls were adopted or something." Une said.

"A lot of people think that." Leon said.

"So Cloud, you're an only child?"

"Yeah, I'm the lucky one. Of course, I am joining a vary large family." he said and kissed Leon.

"You all are too cute. I have never met anyone so in love. And you all have known each other for a ridiculously long time. It sounds like a story in a girl movie. Except all the heterosexual relationships are replaced with homosexual ones."

"And I think we know who the bad guys are." Cloud said.

"And whom would that be?" Une asked.

"Riku's brother Ansem." he said.

"That creepy guy?" Une said.

"Yup, he's complete and total evil. No offense Riku." Cloud said.

"None taken, he's a really whacked out froot-loop. I wonder why no ones recommended him to a funny farm yet." Riku said.

"You can tell right off the bat that he's not entirely there. I've seen several murders, nutcases, and screwed up people working with Mr. Treize, and he most undeniably has something of each in him." Une said.

"You can tell what kind of people we are by looking at us?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can tell in how you carry yourselves, how you act, your characteristics, and your eyes. You can see a person's entire life through the eyes." Une said.

"Say something about me!" I said.

"Okay, so far from what I've seen about you is that you're very just, you do tend to enjoy getting into dilemmas, but you always do something to make up for it. You have this innocent air around you, not in the sense that you are untainted, but the kind of innocence that has people confiding you and seeing you as a light. Everyone around you has some darkness, but you remain pure in the sense that people believe in you and need you. You're filled with the pain, secrets, and the flaws of others, because you take all of it into you. Though your appearance leaves many to find you naïve, you are far wiser than you let off.

"Even if you're a troublemaker and possibly lie and other things that many find are faults, you are trusted. You have seen many horrors and have considered taking your life on numerous occasions, but don't because of the fact that you are aware of your importance. You know that your friends need you. Your boyfriend most of all. It's because of him that you have functioned thus far. You believe in him as he does you. Without one another both of you would have been long gone by now. You're plagued with secrets that eat away at you. So many dark secrets that leave you with so much repentance, anguish, and built up resentment. It festers inside of you and will eventually be let out, and it may not be in a very positive manner.

"So does that cover just about everything?" Une said looking at me through her rear-view mirror.

I couldn't answer her. She was precise. Too precise. She got just about everything. She knew about my suicidal tendencies, my inner conflicts, everything! It wouldn't surprise me if she could read minds!

I just held Riku tighter. I was scared he'd yell at me. He didn't know about me being suicidal. I never wanted him to know, but now he does. I don't want him to be mad at me.

"I'm right about everything aren't I? Many people hate me because I'm so perceptive. So much so that I've lost numerous friends and the admiration of most of my family. Of course, most find it a very indispensable quality. Such as Mr. Treize. He, being a judge, has a higher advantage over many because I can tell if someone is lying and tell what person they were. It's the reason that Treize is such a good judge. He has a partner like me to help him. As that saying goes: 'Behind every great man, there is woman helping him out.' I find it very true. Though he still would have been great without my help. He is very intimidating and handsome. Anyone will listen to him with absolutely no objection." Une said. I could tell she changed the subject because of the atmosphere that had descended on the van after she said all that stuff about me. It was tense and heavy. Almost as if someone had said that someone had died. It was dark and grave.

"So Une, what exactly does Hilde do for you?" Cloud asked.

"Errand girl. She gets the coffee, the mail, walks my dog, feeds my pets, gets files and paperwork, she basically is my servant. I tell her to do something and she has no say about it, she must do it." Une said smirking.

"So in small words, she's your bitch?" Leon said.

"I wouldn't put it so crudely, but yes." Une said.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Cloud asked.

"No, I can't ever seem to find someone stupid enough for me." Une said shrugging.

"What? I would have thought you'd go for a brain." I said.

"Oh they're good once in a while, but like you can control a man who's equally smart to you. No, I go for the stupid ones, who think they're in love and not smart enough to process that they're just being used as a slave." Une said. "I like the idiots, so easily manipulated and used."

"…Wow. I would never pegged you as a dominating damsel." Riku said.

"Yeah, there are many sides to me. Like I also have a secret motherly side that I infrequently let out. Only on those few circumstances that a child desperately needs it. That's why I'm here. The motherly instincts forced me to help you kids, because you all don't have role models, respectable parents, or anyone to put your asses in line. So here I am accompanying you all to an adequate home with a well-mannered parent." Une said.

"So mommy, what do think of the kids in need?" Riku asked.

"I think you all are punk kids, that are unquestionably adorable, and have your heads straight enough to keep you out of jail." Une said smiling.

"Sounds about right." Leon said.

"Well looks like we're wherever we were going to. I was just following Yuffie." Une said.

"Yeah we're at my home." Riku said in a soft voice, obviously embarrassed.

You see, Riku's well…I guess the only way I can put it is that he's loaded. He is so freakin' wealthy it's astonishing. He has a colossal outdoor swimming pool with its own lifeguard, he has an indoor swimming pool, also life guarded, a Jacuzzi, a sauna, the house has it's own spa, over three kitchens, over fifteen visitor rooms, and over twenty rooms, it has ten restrooms, three recreation rooms, a humongous basement, enormous attic, three garages, secret passages all over the place, it even has two dungeons, and it has a gargantuan front and back yard. You can hypothesize that this place isn't a house, a mansion, most undeniably not a trailer or apartment. No my boyfriend just happened to live in an extraordinarily magnificent castle! A castle! Yet he is one of the most down-to-earth person I know. He's modest, caring, protective, funny, and he loves me.

What's so cool though, is that not even Ansem or Sephiroth gloat about being rich. Hell they never even show off there cash. They don't even use that as being a reason that they prank people. Their motives are that they had it coming for being such assholes. I mean they could hang out with anyone, but instead they hang out with us. Some of the poorest kids in school. I mean how my family has survived this long is beyond me. Cloud has to support himself entirely because his parents always ditch him. We're broke, yet they never seem to brag about being filthy stinking rich.

"Wow…I would never pegged you as a rich boy Riku." Une said staring at the huge castle.

"Yeah, it's been in our family for centuries, it's called Hollow Bastion. After the first ruler, Lord Ira Francis Hollow VII and his wife Lady Iris Juliana Hollow. They ruled this land before as some say the faeries and elves attacked. Really stupid, huh?" Riku said.

"So you're a descendent of royalty?" Une asked.

"Yeah, but of course that was centuries ago. You would never think of any of us having even a single drop of royalty by the way we act. We're crude, vulgar, and well insane, but that one only applies to Ansem." Riku said.

So we got down and began our freakishly long adventure in and out of Hollow Bastion. If only they had elevators! We had to up and down a seemingly endless staircase caring various belongings and it felt so…tiring. It was even harder helping Sephiroth! With his 'condition' it was difficult to have him help us so we had to carry his apparently continuous list of possessions. At least Riku only wanted to take his video games, music, his favorite pillow, clothes, and art supplies, and Ansem only got his clothes and something in a big box and said everything else could burn in hell, but Sephiroth, being as vain and materialistic as he is, had to try and get everything in his room out. Leon and Cloud of course convinced to think otherwise by means of aggressive negotiation, and being as narcissistic as he is, agreed to their terms.

Things went easier when we got to Clouds house. He only got a photo album, his clothes, and a couple of knick-knacks in a box. Our house wasn't to far off, but Riku insisted that he and I walk their.

"Sora?" he said while we walked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think this is going to last?"

"What?"

"All of this. You, me. Cloud, Leon. Our luck so far? Will all of our happiness last?"

"Riku…what brought all this on? Are you worried?"  
"Yeah, I mean, everything seems too good. Hell even Ansem seems to be backing down. Maybe Seph's going to stop whoring himself after his little 'bought' with Cid. Cloud and Leon are happier than I've ever seen them. I'm scared that all of this is going to go away…" Riku said pausing.

"Riku…none of this is going to go away. I promise." I said and kissed him gently and he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"Aw! How cheesy!" said a voice.

"Huh? Hayner!" I said blushing when I saw who it was. It was Hayner a childhood neighborhood friend of mine, who every so often drops by to tease me and ask for a councilor type help because I'm the only one who puts up with him, me and his boyfriend. Both of them are part of our group, but lately have been more 'attached' to each other than hanging out with us. Their nicknames are for Hayner, The Poser, and for his boyfriend, the Disciplinarian.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to fuck you!" Riku said growling.

"He's working right now, so I'm really bored." he said shrugging.

"Since when did Seifer get a job?" I asked.

"When he decided for us to live together. Our parents our huge anti-homos, so we're getting prepared to get the hell out of their when they find out." Hayner said.

"Yeah, It would suck if it happened like Axel and Roxas. They were completely disowned with absolutely nothing. Luckily, for them I respect them and gave them enough for a place and food to get them started. Now they're making it." Riku said.

"That was nice of you, how come you wont help us?" Hayner said.

"I don't respect you enough." Riku said flatly.

"Right…well gotta go and meet Seifer in Play Park! See ya'!" Hayner said and took off on his skateboard.

"You know…I never understood how, when, and why Seifer decided to hook up with him. He's such a…punk!" Riku said and I laughed and kissed him.

"He probably wonders why you hooked up with me. I'm such a chick." I said.

"But you're cute, and smart, and not annoying." he said and kissed me.

"Sora." said a voice.

"Huh? Oh, hey Roxas!" I said when I saw him.

"Leon saw me and asked me to look for you. Something about you needing to get your crap?" he said. "Oh and Riku, here we appreciated your help a lot. We feel like we needed to do this even though you don't need it, but it'll make us feel better, so just take it. We have more than enough to make ends meet now." he said handing Riku a huge wad of cash.

"No I was glad to do it, you guys are friends." Riku said pushing the hand away. Roxas just glared at him.

"Just take the cash. You know how he gets when he's insulted. We want to do this. Ain't that right babe?" said a red head coming around the corner. It was Axel of course. He then wrapped his arms around Roxas and kissed him. Roxas was still holding out the cash, but his eyes softened as soon as he heard Axel's voice.

"Fine." Riku said and took the cash.

"So what are you guys working as?" I asked.

"Well I work as a delivery boy from 4 to 6 and from 6:30 to nine I work as a waiter at The Oracle during the week, but on weekends I work from 7 to 10 as an old folks assistant, from 10:30 to 1:30 I work as librarian assistant, from 2 to 5 I work as cashier in the Pitney Pasha's Shakes, and from 5:30 to 8:30 I work as part of the cleaning staff in the church across the park." Roxas said.

"Whoa…I didn't think you had so many jobs!" I cried.

"If it helps make ends meet then I'll take it." Roxas said with a serious expression, that told me he'd give up anything.  
"I have less jobs, but mine are more tiring, after school till 10 I work construction. On weekends I have to be something of a ranch hand and to a lot of lifting cleaning and go cowboy whenever an animal escapes and that's just from 4 am to 5 pm, afterwards I have to go back to construction from 5:30 to 10:30. So yeah, how I'm still walking I don't know."  
"Wait why aren't you guys supposed to be in school right now?" I asked.

"Roxas and I needed a little break and we heard you guys were shipping out." Axel said and kissed Roxas who blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. Who told you?" Riku said.

"We saw Cid while leaving the grocery store around the corner." Roxas said.

"First, I first asked why he looked so fucked up, but I didn't think my choice of words were so correct." Axel said and laughed.

"Then he said that you guys were going to be moving out because your parents were asses. If only we had known we could do that, but then again we were kicked out." Roxas said and leaned into Axel.

"So, you guys are ok how you guys are now?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, we're ok. We still have got some time to be together, I mean we get together all the time during lunch, and we're both usually home by 11. So I guess, it's all ok. It's worth it to stay together." Roxas said and kissed Axel.

"Well that's good. Well see you guys later, and call us! We haven't hung out together in a long time!" I said and hugged them both. We said our goodbyes and Riku and me went to get my stuff.

You see Roxas and Axel used to be part of our 'gang'. Their 'codenames' were Fire Child and The Conspirator. They were our long time friends, but we hardily saw them. Now we know why. They've been working so hard to stay together. I guess that shows you how much they love each other. They forgot about their families and sacrificed everything to make a life.

"Do you think we'd be like that?" I asked to Riku when we all were packed and getting ready to go to Mr. Khushrenada's home.

"What?" he asked not knowing what I was talking about.

"Like Axel and Roxas, throwing everything aside to be together." I asked nestling into his arms.

"I think so. I'd give up everything to stay with you." he said and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, me too. I'd even give up Cheesy Puffs." I said and Riku laughed. I'm a slight addict when it comes to Cheesy Puffs.

"I love you." Riku whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Riku. Promise me you'll never go away. Promise me you'll always stay." I whispered.

"Of course, always and forever Baby Blue." he said and kissed me.

"Man could you guys get even cuter!" Yuffie said leaning on the side of the van looking in. "I wish the guys I've been with were that romantic!" Then we heard Kairi crying in the car in front of us, then Aerith trying to calm her down.

"Will she get over it!" we heard Leon shouting outside and hopped in the van and Cloud right behind him.

"Now now Squally it can't be helped if she has a hopelessly pathetic crush on a guy that's completely and utterly gay for her brother. It's not her fault that she couldn't tell that he liked her brother that's more equipped than she is." Yuffie said obviously making Kairi cry more.

"Yuffie…get…out!" Leon yelled and threw a soda can at her. Through all this Cloud was pleasantly leaning against Leon and acting like nothing was going on, and Riku and me were covering our faces embarrassed about how offensive Yuffie was. I mean she pretty much told our whole neighborhood that Riku and I were gay.

Well after that horrific dilemma was over, we finally got going to Mr. Khushrenada's place. Which was very very far from my home. We live in the poor side of town, and he lives in the nice houses located all the way on the other side of the city. Which was very very far. Why on earth Mr. Marquis chose to teach in our crummy school is beyond me. I guess it doesn't really matter if your boyfriend is rich. I bet he just chose such a cruddy job to be rebellious. I mean he totally fit's the rebel without a cause thing. Long hair, good looks, mysterious, in a setting that completely does not fit him. Total rebel material. Then you see his boyfriend, rich, good looks, nice job, perfect example of the good guy. But there is that fact of him risking his job by being gay. So I guess he has a seditious side too.

Then Cloud's phone rang with the She Fuckin' Hates Me ringer. So automatically I knew it was Cid.

"What's up, Old Man?" Cloud said when he answered.

"-"

"No, but we were on our way."

"-"

"We're fine, but I knew we're not the ones you're asking if they're ok. I know you mean Seph."

"-"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your pride, but I know you're worried about him. He's ok, but he's obviously in a lot of pain. He was trying to act fine, but he seemed to be in a worst state than you were this morning. I mean it's hard to hide the limping and whimpering every so often, but you know Seph's pride wont let him succumb to such embarrassment."

"-"

"Yeah, may have tried covering it, but he most definitely feeling shitty."

"-"

"Yeah he's fine, in the fact that he's still moving and alive. Everything else is bad though. Though, I do think you killed the whore in him. He didn't hit on Leon or me at all. He didn't even do that thing he does whenever he and Yuffie are in the same room."

"-"

"Yeah! I know! You killed the whore. If only you killed the vanity."

"-"

"I know it was all not meant to happen but it did. I still find it hilarious though. I mean you and Sephiroth. That is polar opposites. I mean the only things you guys have in common is the smoking and drinking."

"-"

"Is that a threat or an offer? Because I don't think I'll look very good with a long silver wig, ya' know since that's what you go for."

"-"

"Just kidding! Cool it. Well talk to you later, I've got someone on the other line."

"-"

"Later." he said then answered the other line. "Hello?"

"-"

"Hey! I was just talking to your lover right now. He was worried about you."

"-"

"Sure…and Gippal is totally not queer."

"-"

"You didn't know? He and Demyx are lovers." Cloud said. My ears perked up more to listen to the conversation better. Gippal and Demyx are two currently awall members of our group. Nicknames Splashdown, for Demyx, and Widget, for Gippal because he's a wiz when it comes to gadgets.  
"-"

"Let me answer you with a pretty mental picture, they have not seen the light of day for weeks."

"-"  
"Yeah, I'd call them whores, but they've been only with each other. Damn rabbits, I swear."

"-"

"Ok. Talk to you when we get there." Cloud said and hung up.

"Sephiroth and Cid refuse to admit they want to fuck each other again." Riku said.

"Can you blame them? They used to be at bad terms with each other. They barely began talking to each other last month." Leon said.

"Also, I think they're scared because they got more than sex last night." Cloud said.

"I bet." I said.

"So what brought on the conversation about Gippal and Demyx?" Riku asked.

"Well when I called Cid his lover, he said they weren't and I said sure and Gippal isn't queer." Cloud summarized.

"How funny they found out they were gay and decided to experiment and now they're permanently glued to each other. In more ways then one it seems." Leon said.

"Is everyone in our group gay or bi?" I asked.

"Yup." Leon said.

"Oh, I ran into Hayner today. He said that Riku and me are cheesy." I said.

"Who would have though that those two would hook up. At least they are as 'rabbit-like' as Demyx and Gippal. They seem to have a decent thing going on. Even Hayner has a job." Leon said.

"He has a job!" I shouted.

"Yeah, you didn't know? Actually he has three jobs." Cloud said. "Seifer has three too. They're really getting ready to be kicked out of their homes."

"Wow, I had no idea. They really are serious." Riku said.

"My reaction too when I found out." Leon said.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Me leaning against Riku hearing his heart beat, Riku holding me and absently playing with my hair, Cloud leaning on Leon's shoulder and Leon's head resting on Cloud's head, both of them holding hands. It seemed all too peaceful. Une was just looking at us through the mirror and smiling. Finally, after four hours, we reached Treize Khushrenada's place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! New chappie! R&R to find out what happens next! Oh and for those who don't know Gippal is from Final Fantasy X-2. I thought him and Demyx look hot together.


End file.
